


Raquel Murillo | Lisboa - Survivor (La Casa de Papel S3)

by MissHarmonySong



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, La casa de papel - Freeform, Money Heist, Part 3, TeamLisboa, best Lcdp character hands down, she is a badass, yet a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarmonySong/pseuds/MissHarmonySong
Summary: Raquel Murillo | Lisboa fan video tribute.





	Raquel Murillo | Lisboa - Survivor (La Casa de Papel S3)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbeyE0t-WSo>


End file.
